


drawing our universe

by summer148



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, jendong adalah jalan ninjaku, oh no i'm bad at tagging, racer hyuck & veterinary jeno
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer148/pseuds/summer148
Summary: Donghyuck sudah memutuskan, bahwa cinta adalah hal terakhir yang harus ia pikirkan ketika asanya akan hal itu telah pupus. Pernah memercayai cinta adalah sebuah kecelakaan baginya. Dan kini, ia kembali pada dirinya yang keras demi menyembuhkan luka menganga di hatinya, melepaskan semua derita; dengan kembali bermain di arena. Mengadu adrenalin untuk sebuah kemenangan yang memuaskan hati.Setidaknya, sebelum pertemuan-pertemuan tak disengaja bersama Jeno, si lelaki kucing—yang membuat hidupnya semakin bergelombang, di penuhi dengan berbagai warna. Jeno hadir sebagai penyembuh, menawarkannya kembali akan kasih. Tetapi Donghyuck, masih sulit percaya sebab ia merasa sudah cukup untuk dikhianati sebelumnya.Dan inilah beberapa episode bagaimana Donghyuck maupun Jeno,  melukis semestanya.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	drawing our universe

**Author's Note:**

> disklaimer: cerita klise ini murni hasil dari imajinasi-imanijasi yang bergumul dalam benak saya.
> 
> a/n: kindly remind me if theres any typo(s). 
> 
> jendong adalah pasangan kucing /dab

_**PROLOG** _

Donghyuck merasa dunia sedang menekannya terlalu kuat. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas saja ia terkesan seperti mengorek-ngorek udara untuk mencari pasokan oksigen. Dadanya terasa amat sangat sesak karena mati-matian menahan tangis nelangsanya. Semuanya tertumpuk, memenuhi hatinya. Perasaannya terlalu kacau untuk ia jabarkan satu persatu.

Pada pukul segini, mungkin saja orang-orang sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan dalam mimpinya. Terpejam di balik selimut yang menghangatkan badan.

Bukan seperti dirinya yang saat ini tengah mengerang luka.

Pagi-pagi begini, pukul tiga lebih tepatnya, ia berdiri dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar. Matanya yang memerah, menatap bengis pada lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya; berdiri dengan gagahnya tanpa diselimuti rasa sendu.

Ini tidak adil, sebab hanya Donghyuck yang merasakan lukanya, sebab hanya Donghyuck yang diselimuti kesedihan. Menghadap sosok yang dulunya pernah ia menaruh kasih padanya. Dulu itu, sekitar setahun yang lalu. Sebab kini rasa kasih itu tak lagi ada—tergantikan oleh perasaan benci dan luka. Bagi Donghyuck, pernah mencintainya adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Karenanya, asa yang dimiliki Donghyuck telah pupus.

Semilir angin dini hari berembus, menyapa kulit wajahnya yang terasa kaku. Dinginnya cuaca pada pukul tiga dini hari ini, bahkan telah sama dingin dengan hatinya yang telah berurai. Kerongkongannya sudah terasa perih dan sakit. Dadanya bergemuruh menahan tumpukan emosi. Dan, kedua tangannya mengepal—menahan seluruhnya.

“Donghyuck, bernapaslah dengan benar. Kau akan merasa semakin sesak jika begitu.”

Dia benci fakta ini, bahwa Mark sangat mengerti dirinya luar dan dalam. Mark Lee, lelaki brengsek yang telah mematahkan hatinya, mematahkan kepercayaan yang dengan sukarela telah ia berikan.

“Jangan berkata seperti kau peduli padaku.” Donghyuck menengadah sebentar karena dirasa air matanya akan mengalir setelah mendengar ucapan Mark. Dan, kembali dia menatap lelaki itu, tepat di manik kelamnya. “Kenapa memilih untuk mengejarku kemari? Kembali sana, ke pelukan anak itu. Kita sudah berakhir.”

“Donghyuck—”

“Jangan menyebut namaku!” Donghyuck berteriak. Napasnya semakin memburu, sedang tangannya semakin terkepal kuat. “Baik. Sekarang, katakan apalagi maumu. Omong kosong seperti apalagi yang akan kau ucapkan?”

“Aku hanya ingin … meminta maaf, untuk semuanya. Semua kesalahanku.”

Di antara embusan angin yang menerbangkan sendunya, Donghyuck mendengus sinis, kemudian terkekeh. “Kalau itu hanya sekedar permintaan maaf, tidak usah khawatir. Cepat atau lambat aku juga akan memaafkan. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Hatiku terlalu kacau.”

“Donghyuck … a-aku, benar-benar menyesal, aku—”

“Menyesal? Kau menyesali perbuatanmu? Lantas, apa penyesalan bisa menyembuhkan lukaku? Apa penyesalanmu bisa membuat hatiku utuh kembali?”

Untuk saat ini, biarkan Donghyuck memaki semestanya. Situasi ini membuatnya tergelak dalam diam. Menyesal. Oh, sungguh, kata itu benar-benar menggelitiknya—ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rotasi semesta ini, bagaimana takdir mempermainkannya, sangat-sangat lucu. Donghyuck hilang akal sebab ia tak akan pernah bisa menentang takdir.

“Aku mendapatimu tidur telanjang—berpelukan dengan sahabatku. Aku juga tau gelapmu selama ini, bermain di belakangku selama setahun. Dan sekarang, lihatalah dirimu. Lebih memilih untuk mengejarku kemari, di pagi buta seperti ini, hanya karena ingin mengatakannya? Menyesal katamu, begitukah?”

“Apa kau sadar? Kau sudah memecahkan tembok kepercayaanku. Kau mengkhianati rasaku. Hey, Mark, apa kau masih waras? Apa sisa-sisa kenikmatan tadi belumlah hilang?”

Biar kujelaskan. Fragmen seperti apa yang sebelumnya terjadi hingga dua insan ini terjebak dalam atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan pada pagi buta seperti ini.

Donghyuck mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan apartemen sahabatnya pada pukul dua malam. Itu semua karena dirinya telah berada pada puncak kegelisahan. Ia butuh sandaran ketika kecemasannya tak kunjung hilang. Ia membutuhkan Mark untuk memeluknya, menenangkannya dan menciumnya. Tetapi, ia hanya bergelut dengan bayang-bayang, sebab kekasihnya tak memberi kabar sejak siang. Dan itu membuat kecemasannya semakin parah. Donghyuck sempat naik pitam karena memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat hatinya perih. Ia terus gelisah. Hingga akhirnya Donghyuck bisa memantapkan langkah. Juga hatinya yang semakin memberontak ingin segera mengungkap satu fakta yang telah ia simpan berbulan-bulan.

Donghyuck hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, dan itulah mengapa dia bisa berdiri sembari menekan digit angka; password apartemen sahabatnya yang sangat dihapalnya. Berjalan memasuki apartemen yang luas itu dengan napas yang terburu-buru, dan membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya dengan keras. Kekasihnya, Mark Lee, ada di sana. Mendekap erat tubuh sahabatnya, berbagi kehangatan dalam selimut. Dengan keduanya yang dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Itulah saat di mana Donghyuck seketika gelap mata. Menarik Mark yang tersentak dari tidurnya, lalu menampar pipi kekasihnya dengan kuat. Dan melempar pandangan berang pada sahabatnya, yang juga terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Hanya itu yang Donghyuck lakukan sebelum berbalik badan dan berlari sekencang mungkin menjauihi tempat terkutuk itu.

Dan yang ia dapatkan selanjutnya, Mark yang mengejarnya hingga kemari. Tepat di depan taman kota.

Semesta kadang tidak bisa Donghyuck pahami. Bagaimana cara mereka merotasikan hidupnya yang sudah hancur menjadi semakin hancur.

“Donghyuck, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Untuk menebus semuanya.”

Donghyuck tergelak begitu saja menyahuti perkataan Mark. Lucu sekali. Mark Lee si brengsek meminta kesempatan? Setelah semua ini?

Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, bahwa pernah mencintai Mark adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Pernah menjalin kasih dengannya adalah sebuah petaka. Berharap untuk kembali merajut kisah? Donghyuck ingin sekali menampar pipi Mark sekali lagi.

“Kau menghancurkan hidupku yang sebelumnya juga sudah hancur. Tidak—jangan pernah berharap untuk yang satu itu.”

Lembaran depresi milik Donghyuck kembali terbuka. Perlahan-lahan menggoreskan tinta hitam di setiap helainya. Donghyuck kembali dirundung cemas. Tangannya yang semula terkepal menjadi lemas dan dia dilanda tremor mendadak. Susah payah ia menahan sedari tadi.

Mark melihat reaksi aneh dari tubuh Donghyuck dan ia mendadak panik. Dia tahu, Donghyuck sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ketika ia berjalan mendekat untuk membantu, Donghyuck mengangkat tangannya; menyuruhnya berhenti melangkah dan tidak mendekat.

“Kita berakhir.” Suara Donghyuck sangat pelan dan bergetar. Air matanya yang sedari tadi menumpuk di kelopak matanya, lepas begitu saja. Disela tangisnya begitu, Donghyuck menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman—bibirnya bergetar dan pucat. “Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi.” Dan setelahnya, Donghyuck berbalik. Berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok meninggalkan Mark yang berdiri ditemani angin dingin. Punggung kecil Donghyuck tampak bergetar begitu rapuh. Sayapnya yang indah, telah patah dan menebarkan darah di sepanjang jalan.

Lee Donghyuck, tidak lagi menjadi malaikat kecil. Tidak lagi menjadi baskara. Tidak lagi bewarna cerah. Kini setiap langkahnya, dipenuhi kelabu.

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga jam Jeno berusaha untuk tertidur. Tetapi, matanya tampak enggan untuk terlelap. Sungguh, pikirannya masih diselimuti perasaan sedih, mengingat salah satu kucing kesayangannya di _shelter_ —dikabarkan mati pada pukul delapan tadi.

  
Tentu, setelah mendengar kabar tersebut Jeno dengan kalang kabut, mengarahkan kakinya menuju basement dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju tempat perlindungan kucing miliknya. Sesampai di sana, Jeno tidak bisa berkata-kata selain menatap nanar pada seekor kucing berbulu cokelat, yang telah terkapar dengan tubuh yang menggembung kaku di atas kain—siap dikuburkan. Jeno yang menguburkannya, dan dia menangis ketika melakukannya. Demi apapun, Jeno sangat lemah jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Apalagi, kali ini kucing yang telah ia rawat sedari kecil. 

  
Salah satu pekerja di _shelter_ mengatakan bahwa coco sempat keluar tadi pagi dan baru pulang ketika sore. Tau-tau, ketika malam sekitar jam tujuh, kucing tersebut mendadak kejang-kejang, dan mati begitu saja.

  
Sungguh, Jeno sangat amat sedih hatinya ketika mendengar itu. Ia merasa gagal, dan marah pada diri sendiri. Bayang-bayang terakhir kali Jeno mengendong coco terus terlintas di benaknya. Jeno ketika sampai di rumahnya pada sekitar pukul sepuluh, Jeno disambut oleh suara bongshik yang mengeong—kemudian kembali menangis sembari memeluk kucing bertubuh gendut itu. 

  
Sudah pukul dua, dan Jeno masih terjaga. Wajah menggemaskan coco, suara mengeong miliknya, bagaimana reaksi coco yang begitu nyaman ketika Jeno mengelus kepalanya, dan bagaimana lembutnya bulu coco ketika Jeno memeluknya dan menggendongnya. Jeno tersiksa! Dirinya begitu sedih hingga menangispun air mata sudah kering. 

  
Katakan dirinya cengeng. Jeno tidak akan marah. Karena hatinya memang selembut itu jika menyangkut perihal kucing. Saking sayang dan cintanya akan hewan berbulu dan berkaki empat itu, Jeno—separuh hidupnya mungkin telah didedikasikan untuk kucing. 

  
Merasa kantuk tak ada tanda-tanda untuk berkunjung, maka Jeno memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia butuh udara dingin pada pukul dua pagi untuk mengalihkan pikiran sendunya. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa pukul delapan pagi ia harus bekerja—oh, sebenarnya mudah saja. Jeno bisa meminta tolong pada Yangyang untuk menggantikannya sehari. Yang artinya, ia tidak akan bekerja besok. Meliburkan diri karena anggap saja masih dalam masa berkabung. 

  
Jeno memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman komplek apartemen. Duduk di atas ayunan, bersenandung kecil sembari menengadah menatap langit yang dihiasi sedikit bintang. Cukup lama Jeno bermain ayunan sendiri di sana, sebelum rasa kering menyapa tenggorokannya. Jeno bersama langkahnya menuju mini market di sebelah taman yang buka dua puluh empat jam, mendadak berhenti ketika mendengar suara percakapan dua lelaki—yang terdengar seperti cekcok. Awalnya, Jeno tidak berniat untuk mengetahui siapa dan apa yang terjadi. Ia tida sepenasaran itu. Setidaknya itu sebelum, sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuatnya terkejut dan kedua matanya tampak melebar. 

  
Reaksi yang dimunculkan Jeno, cukup menggelikan. Ia seketika menoleh ke samping –ke arah sumber suara, dengan wajah yang tidak percaya (akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya) dan bibir terbuka sedikit. 

  
_“Aku mendapatimu tidur telanjang—berpelukan dengan sahabatku. Aku juga tau gelapmu selama ini, bermain di belakangku selama setahun. Dan sekarang, lihatalah dirimu. Lebih memilih untuk mengejarku kemari, di pagi buta seperti ini, hanya karena ingin mengatakannya? Menyesal katamu, begitukah?”_

  
Jeno meringis. Merasa sedikit prihatin pada sosok lelaki yang mengucapkan perkataan itu. Sangat menyedihkan, ketika mendapati kekasihmu berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu sendiri. 

  
Hati Jeno mendadak terketuk. Ia tanpa sadar memilih langkah berbeda dari tujuan awalnya. Sekali lagi, Jeno pada awalnya sama sekali tidak berniat begini, tetapi kalimat yang ia dengar itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Menguping pembicaraan sepasang kekasih (atau mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan) dan mengintip dari balik pohon. Beruntung, pencahayaan di taman itu tidak terlalu terang dan Jeno memakai baju kaos bewarna hitam. 

  
_Tsk, sejak kapan pula Jeno si dokter hewan yang tampan ini menjadi seorang penguntit._

  
Dari tempatnya menyembunyikan diri, Jeno bisa melihat seorang lelaki yang hanya memakai baju kaos bewarna putih polos dan celana tidur bewarna—eum, kalau Jeno tidak salah lihat itu adalah biru, dengan motif awan awan kecil. Kekanakan, pikir Jeno. Rambut lelaki itu terlihat berantakan, dan dia juga memakai sandal rumahan. _Ugh_ , apa dia berlari mengejar kekasihnya dengan penampilan seperti itu? 

  
Lalu, Jeno mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki lain, yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda kusut itu—dengan kata lain, membelakanginya. Yang bisa Jeno lihat hanya punggung kecil lelaki itu yang dibalut leather jacket bewarna hitam, kakinya yang tampak jenjang itu dilapisi oleh celana jin, dan kepalanya yang terlihat kecil, bulat menggemaskan serta rambutnya yang bewarna cokelat. Jeno kira begitu, yakin tidak salah karena kini kaca mata kebanggaannya bertengger di atas hidungnya. 

  
Lee Jeno. Sadarlah, dirimu sedang melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan. Menguping pembicaraan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berselisih—lebih tepatnya sih, berkelahi. 

  
Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya tidaklah benar, Jeno terheran-heran sendiri. Pasalnya, dirinya juga tidak terlalu sadar ketika memilih bersembunyi di balik pohon hanya untuk menguping dan mengintip. 

  
Dan kini, ia dengan segera bergegas membalikkan badan, dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Setelahnya ia berlari dengan sangat kencang menuju mini market. 

-

  
Hidup Jeno terkadang sangatlah lucu. Bagaimana rotasi semesta yang mempermainkan kisahnya.

Ketika Jeno belum pernah mengenal bagaimana rasa mencintai seseorang, dirinya malah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang saling berbagi kasih.

Terkadang terlitas di benaknya begitu saja; Jeno juga sangat ingin merasakannya. Bagaimana rasanya saling memberi afeksi? Bagaimana rasanya dicintai? Bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan dengan begitu sayang? Bagaimana rasanya ketika di penghujung hari yang lelahmu, ada sosok terkasih yang akan merentangkan tangan, menyambutmu dengan pelukan dan menghilangkan rasa lelah itu. Bagaimana rasa semua itu? Menyenangkan? 

Tetapi Jeno kembali berpikir. Dia sadar diri. Ketika mendekati seorang lelaki ataupun wanita untuk dikencani saja, dia terlalu pasif. Tentu tidak akan ada yang betah bersamanya. Orang-orang sering mengoloknya. Mengatakan bahwa ia adalah lelaki tampan yang bodoh dalam masalah perasaan.

Terkadang juga, Jeno ketika melihat kakaknya, atau sahabat-sahabatnya, yang sedang berkelahi dengan pasangan mereka, dalam hatinya, diam-diam mengatakan bahwa ia juga pengin merasakan perkelahian seperti itu. Sayangnya, ia tidak memiliki pasangan.

  
Dan kejadian baru saja. Ia kembali diperlihatkan, menjadi saksi atas perkelahian sepasang kekasih. Tapi dalam konteks yang, _ugh_ , sungguh bajingan. Perselingkuhan adalah hal tersampah menurut Jeno. Walaupun dia ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya berkelahi dengan pasangan, setidaknya jangan hadapkan dia dengan kasus seperti itu. 

-

Sudah dikatakan. Cara kerja semesta dalam hidupnya sangatlah lucu.

Jujur. Jeno enggan menyebut ini takdir, tetapi dalam hati ia tetap berkata begitu. Ia membangun kepercayaan untuk tidak terlalu termakan skenario hidupnya, karena barangkali saja ini hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Ini adalah sekilas dan setelahnya dia yakin bahwa ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.

_Apa-apaan._

Begini, mari kita perjelas cuplikan yang tengah terjadi.

Garis besarnya; Jeno kembali dipertemukan dengan sosok yang baru saja ia intip potongan kisah cintanya yang kandas.

Jika itu sebuah judul, maka terlalu panjang. Jadi anggap sajalah itu garis besarnya.

Ingat tujuan awal Jeno ke mini market?

Hanya membeli minuman kaleng hanya untuk membasahi tenggerokannya yang terasa kering. Tetapi, niat awal bisa saja berubah kapan saja. Benar, bukan?

Karena Jeno saat ini sedang menenteng satu keranjang yang telah berisikan beberapa camilan ringan, dua bungkus cokelat, satu kotak sereal, dua botol susu rasa vanilla, dan beberapa kaleng soda. Cukup banyak.

Yang awalnya ingin membeli minum untuk membasahi tenggerokannya yang kering, mendadak berubah pikiran menjadi membeli semua itu karena ia tiba-tiba saja kepikiran untuk mengisi lemari penyimpanan makanannya yang kosong juga terlihat menyedihkan. Tak apalah, sekalian berbelanja sedikit. Mengingat dirinya yang tidak akan bekerja nanti, sudah dipastikan ia akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di apartemen mewahnya.

Mengesampingkan itu, kini kembali pada topik semestanya yang lucu.

Jeno, bukan main terkejutnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kaca yang terbuka—yang mana juga membuat lonceng yang terletak di atas pintu tersebut berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Terlebih, keadaan mini market tersebut yang sangat sunyi sebab sebelum lelaki itu masuk, hanya ada dirinya sebagai pembeli. Dia memegang dada kirinya ketika merasa jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, mengucap sumpah serapah pada sosok yang baru saja masuk dengan seenaknya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke bagian belakang mini market. Tepatnya di bagian lemari pendingin minuman.

Dan setelah menyudahi keterkejutannya, Jeno kembali memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kasir. Ingin cepat-cepat membayar belanjaannya dan segera pulang. Agaknya, matanya sedikit mulai memunculkan tanda untuk segera diistirahatkan.

Lalu, yang terjadi berikutnya adalah yang paling menarik.

Karena, sosok itu berjalan cepat menuju kasir—lewat di sebelahnya begitu saja. Jeno sungguh ternganga dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak. Sebelum ini, Jeno adalah orang yang bersembunyi diam-diam, menjadi saksi nyata yang mendengar percakapan lelaki itu bersama kekasi—coret—mugkin sudah menjadi mantan.

Dalam keterdiamannya, Jeno mencoba merangkai kata.

_Indah sekali._

_Cantik_.

_Manis_.

_Ah, lucu._

_Tidak. Dia menggemaskan._

_Oh, astaga, dia juga tampan jika di lihat dari samping begini._

Jeno. Lee Jeno, apa kewarasanmu masih aman?

Begini. Jeno, di balik tempat persembunyiannya yang remang-remang itu, dan hanya melihat bagian belakang lelaki itu. Apa yang bisa diharapkan? Melihat wajahnya saja tidak.

Itulah mengapa Jeno menjadi sangat terkesan. Dia tidak akan salah sebab Jeno jelas yakin; dilihat dari jaket kulit warna hitam miliknya dan celana jin—oh, itu adalah _ripped_ jin ternyata.

Lampu mini market yang terang menderang, kaca matanya yang membuat pandangannya jelas, Jeno jelas tidak salah. Kata-kata yang muncul di benaknya itu, adalah kesannya.

Tetapi ada yang aneh. Jeno menangkapnya dengan cepat sebab terlalu ketara untuk dirasa.

Lelaki itu, terlibat konflik sebelum datang kemari. Jeno bahkan bisa mendengar suara lelaki itu yang sedikit bergetar ketika berkata tadi. Tetapi kini, apa yang dilihatnya sungguh berbeda.

Dia terlihat baik; dari penampilan dan gerak-geriknya. Hanya saja mata memang tidak bisa berbohong. Jelas sekali mata memerah itu bekas menangis. Tetapi—Jeno terpaku sesaat, lelaki itu tersenyum, sangat manis.

Seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu yang membuat hati terluka. Begitu.

Jeno tanpa sadar meloloskan kekehannya ketika melihat lelaki itu meletakkan susu cokelat kotakan ke atas meja kasir sembari tersenyum ramah.

Apa orang yang patah hati akan membeli susu cokelat sebagai pereda patahnya hati?

Jeno terus memperhatikan, sampai dimana lelaki itu menyerahkan uangnya pada kasir sembari tersenyum ramah kembali—oh sial, itu sangatlah manis di mata Jeno—sebelum dia berjalan keluar sembari meminum susunya. Pandangan Jeno terputus ketika lelaki itu tidak lagi terlihat.

Dan saat itu barulah dia kembali pada dunia sesungguhnya.

Singkat kata, Jeno dibuat terpukau.

_Jeno enggan menyebut ini takdir tetapi hatinya berkata demikan. Jeno ingin menganggap ini adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, yang hanya sekilas lewat saja dalam skenario hidupnya, walau dalam hati dia ingin kembali dipertemukan._

  
_Jeno dibuat terpukau sebab tampangnya yang rupawan itu sungguh memikat hati. Sejenak, malam itu ia melupakan sendunya. Pertemuan tak disengaja itu memberi banyak kesan dalam benaknya._

_Di antaranya; lelaki itu mirip dengan salah satu kucing kesayangannya di_ shelter. 

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca ♡


End file.
